


Hermit's Cafe

by MasterTrinny



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Bad Writing, Cafe AU, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Short One Shot, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterTrinny/pseuds/MasterTrinny
Summary: Ex gets fired from Hermit's Cafe, then does something irrational.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Hermit's Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> Ex= Evil Xisuma  
> This is my first Fanfic, so please give feedback and don't mind how terrible it is.

The quiet “Shhhhhh” of the coffee grinder filled Grian’s ears, going in and out. After Mumbo had shown him how to work the complicated machine, Grian was certain he could work his first day at “Hermit’s Cafe”. The day had been, stressful to say the least. Almost every order had been different, ranging from Peppermint lattes to Choc-chip cookies.

“Grian?” Grian jumped back, not expecting to hear his managers voice. He turned around to see Xisuma standing in the doorway, Leaning on the door frame. 

“Oh! Hi boss!” Grian replied, trying not to look unprofessional. Xisuma looked down at Grian, attempting to make the height difference between them unawkward.

“Mumbo needs some help to carry some boxes, could you assist him?” Xisuma asked.

“Of course!” Grian replied, getting up and walking across to the breakroom door.

“And, call me X,” Xisuma smiled.

Grian walked through the breakroom, passing his co-workers Ren, Cleo, Tango and False talking on the lounges. Grian looked down to his hands, the fidget cube inside them. Grian’s ADHD had bothered him ever since he was diagnosed, although others didn’t seem to mind it.

As Grian approached Mumbo, he understood why he needed help. There were around 45 boxes of different ingredients. Grian lifted a box labelled “Teabags”. As he walked through the breakroom, he heard yelling coming from the kitchen.

“You seriously did that!” Grian heard X yell. “She is one of our most valued customers!” 

**“I flirted with her, so what?”** Ex asked sarcastically.  **“I’ve done it before.”**

“SO WHAT? SO YOU’RE FIRED!” X screamed, losing his temper. Ex sat down onto the bench, grabbing the butcher knife from TFC’s hands. 

X stared at Ex “What are you do-” Blood splattered onto the floor, Staining Beef’s apron. TFC, Beef and Xb all jumped onto Ex, but with three more swings, they lied lifeless on the kitchen floor.

“Let’s go,” Mumbo whispered as he grabbed Grian’s hand. Grian turned to see Ren, False and Cleo running out the emergency exit as Tango holds open the door. Grian ran as fast as he could, having Mumbo drag him along. Ex smiled, knowing exactly where they were going.

As Grian ran through the door, he noticed something from the corner of his eye. The knife Ex had used wasn’t in his hand but in his stomach…

“He’s….. He’s,” Grian tried to talk, but the fear and trauma hit him hard. “He’s dead, Ex.” Mumbo stopped. 

“What do you mean?” Mumbo looked through the window to see Ex on the floor, dead.


End file.
